


Valkubus

by Babygirl_lishax



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babygirl_lishax/pseuds/Babygirl_lishax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dont really know what to put here..</p><p>Tamsin and Bo can hear eachothers thoughts..<br/>It all starts when the truth comes out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic that ive ever written. So please bare with me!
> 
> Please leave comments telling me what you think of it?! ;)

“Bo Bo Wake up!!”

“What do you want Kenz”

“There’s someone here that needs your help, you’ve got a job to do so get up!!”

“Fine but I want coffee!”

Bo moaned as she rolled out of bed, she walked to her wardrobe and pulled on a tight pair of black jeans, a dark blue tank top, a black leather jacket and her black boots.

Kenzi handed her coffee and pointed to the man standing in the door way uncomfortably, he was wearing a blue shirt, black trousers, black shoes and a black tie.

“This is Shawn he is the one that needs your help”

“Okay, well hi Shawn what can I help you with?”

Shawn was staring at the ground but when he looked up at Bo tears filled his eyes.

“I-I never meant for anyone to get hurt, I was with some fae, and one guy Zane, his a telepath, we play a lot of poker and always win due to his power, however his girlfriend and I hooked up about 6 months ago, we had an amulet each that blocks telepaths from reading our minds. He must have got suspicious when he couldn’t read my mind, because last week after a game of poker we went up to the bar and ordered some drinks, and Mykala was there, yanno his girlfriend, my girlfriend and I had a hard time keeping my eyes of her, she was on my mind the whole night!”

“Okay then what happened?”

“Well I don’t know when or how but he had taken the amulet from my pocket and read my thoughts, he crushed the amulet in front of my face, and started killing other fae in the bar, once he was done with them he grabbed Mykala and took her from me, I need to get her back before he kills her! Please help me?”

Bo and Kenzi was staring at this man infront of them, shocked, eventually Bo broke the silence.

“I will”

*****************************************

At the Dal Bo and Kenzi was repeating what Shawn had told them to Dyson and his new partner Tamsin. Tamsin hated Bo but Bo never fully understood why.

Dyson was listening closely and then said “Ive head of Zane before he is often used when answers are needed, His usually at the Bar Shawn talked of or his warehouse half a mile away from the Bar.”

Kenzi smiled “ROAD TRIP!!”

*****************************************

Bo, Kenzi, Dyson and Tamsin all reached the Bar. Bo knew why Dyson and Kenzi was here, but Tamsin she wasn’t sure, she didn’t know if she could trust the Valkyrie, not that she didn’t like the eye candy, even though they argued all the time.

They walked into the Bar and about 20 different Fae turned around and stared directly at Kenzi, She automatically shifted so that she was stood closer to Bo, knowing that Bo would protect her.

Bo spoke making eye contact with each individual “I’m Looking for Zane, will someone be a good boy and tell me where I can find him?”

The fae went quiet but one woman spoke, her voice shaking with nerves “Zane is in the back”

Bo thanked her and walked into the back of the Bar

“I assume you are Zane, and this pretty thing is Mykala.” Bo said staring at the poor woman that was chained, covered in bruises and her own blood.”

Zane looked at the girl and replied “Yes she is, the love of my life, 1000 fucking years together and the bitch breaks my heart by cheating on me with one of the closest friends.”

Kenzi Chuckled “Wow a Fae that admits he has friends”

Zane heard her but chose to ignore her, as he stared at Tamsin he spoke “What do you want?”

Tamsin quickly replied “We want Mykala, just let her go before things get out of hand.”

Zane laughed and then looked at all their faces “You’re serious? Why the fuck would I let this bitch go after what she did?”

Tamsin went to speak but Bo quickly cut her off and stroked his muscular arm sending waves of persuasion through his body, “Because we don’t want anyone to get hurt now do we? We on want Mykala and then we will leave” Bo leaned in kissing him pulling his chi from his body, while sending more waves of persuasion through his body, “Now won’t you give her to us?”

Zane pulled back laughing at Bo’s failed attempt of persuading him “I’m a fucking Telepath, didn’t you think I’d see that coming”

Bo stumbled back surprised at that Zane wasn’t effected by her powers, when Tamsin punched him in the Jaw making him unconscious.  Dyson quickly pulled out some handcuffs, while Tamsin and Bo unchained Mykala, but as they placed her on the floor she quickly started to fall showing she couldn’t stand on her own.

Kenzi held the door open while Dyson carried Zane through the Bar and out to the Car. Tamsin and Bo carried Mykala together, but as soon as they walked through the door Tamsin and Bo started arguing.

“More to the left Tamsin”

“No, let’s go my way!” Tamsin pulled Mykala and Bo to the right and as they continued walking they hit Mykala’s head of a low beam.

“Well done succu-bitch, you just knocked her out!”

“Me?! You’re the one that said to go this way!”

“Yeah because it’s easier than squeezing through loads of people.”

“Ahhh! Why did you come if you were just going to be annoying?!”

“I’m Dyson’s Partner and Zane needed to be brought in for killing both Light and Dark Fae! And I didn’t trust you to get the job done!”

Bo was about to shout back, but then all the Fae in the bar burst out laughing so they just carried on walking.

As Tamsin got to the car she felt like a ton of bricks had fallen on her head, she immediately started to feel faint and grabbed the car for support. Bo had felt the same thing but held on to Kenzi for support.

Dyson and Kenzi shared a concerned look but didn't think about it any longer.

**************************************************

Dyson and Tamsin walked into the Dal, they had taken Zane to a cell and left him.

“Game of pool Tamsin? Or afraid you’re going to lose?”

“Sure set it up, let me just grab a beer”

Tamsin’s arm brushed against Bo shoulder as she grabbed herself a beer and they both received an electric shock.

“Ow” Bo moaned rubbing her shoulder, Kenzi looked at her questioning.

“Electric Shock Kenz”

Kenzi started laughing and poured Bo and herself another shot each.

‘The succu-bitch is moaning about an electric shock, she’s pathetic, I don’t understand how people can stand being around her.’

“You’re a bitch! You know that? I don’t see what your problem is with me, I did nothing wrong against you!”

‘The Succu-bitch has gone crazy!!’

“I’m not crazy Valkyrie!”

Tamsin gasped and started at Bo.

Everyone fell silent and stared at Bo intently. Bo looked at all of them and shouted “What!?!”

Kenzi played with her hands nervously and then gently grabbed Bo’s shoulder and turned her so that Bo was facing Kenzi.

“Bo Bo you just started Screaming at Tamsin for no reason, she didn’t say anything to you, like at all.”

Bo grabbed her Jacket and stormed out, but as soon as she reached the door both Tamsin and Bo started to throw up Blood.

“Ew! Not on my new boots!” Squealed Kenzi.

Trick walked in and stopped suddenly.

“Everybody out now, The Dal is closed! Bo, Tamsin, Dyson and Kenzi come here!”

As soon as Bo turned around and stepped towards the bar both she and Tamsin stopped throwing up.

Dyson turned to Trick “What the hell is going on with Tamsin and Bo?!”

Trick stared at them intently.

“Bo think of a number.”

“Done.”

“Good, Now Tamsin listen carefully and tell me what that number is”

‘1142’

“1142… That’s the number!”

Bo Gasped.

“Uh – Oh this isn’t good, come with me girls, there should be some more information on what’s happening downstairs in one of the books.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey the truth is, this is my first Fanfic, and if I'm going to be honest, I think the first few chapters are okay, but nothing more, I'm honestly trying to improve my work, and I have just posted Chapter 6 and 7 which I feel has improved from the previous chapters, however I guess I will let you be the judge of that.  
> So please leave Kudos and Comments telling me how to improve and what you honestly think.


	2. Bad Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamsin gets frustrated with Bo always being nosy,  
> she gives her some physical pain to stop her,  
> but who will heal her?

“I found it, a Fae has spelled you both, it’s very old not many people survive it…”

Bo felt nauseas but continued listening.

“The people that are spelled to read each other’s minds throw up blood when they are too far away from one another. They mainly die because they hate each other, most of the stories say they fight till the death. However there are some cases where they fall in love.”

Bo’s mind was racing with all different outcomes.

‘So I either die because Tamsin kills me or fall in love with her, which ones more likely to happen… FUCK! I’m a dead woman!’

Tamsin Smirked ‘Calm it Succubus, I have no intention in killing you, Just yet.’

‘Well that makes me feel way better!’

Trick cleared his throat in order to get his attention.

“You girls will have to stay with one another until we find the Fae that spelled you both.”

Tamsin rolled her eyes.

“Fine but you’re staying at mine, I’m not sleeping in that crack-shack.”

“It's not that bad! But fine.”

****************

Tamsin pulled up to her apartment and invited Bo in.

‘Wow this is so beautiful and clean, who knew Tamsin cleaned.’

‘Well we can’t all live in a pig sty like you Succubus’

‘Again, it’s not that bad!’

‘Yeah okay then’

Bo and Tamsin were both surprised that they were getting along so well.

‘Mmm.. Hungry’

‘Great we’ve been here two minutes and she already wants me to cook’

Bo heard Tamsin and was about to reply but instead she dropped to the floor.

“BO!”

“What erm happened?”

“You fainted, When was the last time you fed before today with Zane?”

“About three no, four days ago. I guess all that persuasion with Zane must have took more out of me than I thought.”

“You’re a fucking Succubus! You have to feed, I’ll call Dyson”

“NO!”

“What?”

‘I Can’t Feed of Dyson, not after everything that’s happened, he gave up his love for me, now he loves me again, it’s just too complicated.’

Bo started to go light headed again and Tamsin watched in Panic.

‘Fuck, Fuck, Fuck what do I do? She Can’t Die! Everyone will blame me and I need her!’

Bo passed out as Tamsin Grabbed Bo’s Neck, she pulled her close and gently kissed her.

‘Bo please, please don’t die’

Bo responded eagerly, deepening the kiss exploring Tamsin’s mouth with her tongue, her eyes burning bright blue as she started to pull the Valkyrie’s Chi.

Bo pulled away still holding Tamsin.

“I can’t have anymore”

“Why not?”

‘Your a Valkyrie, your Chi its different, nice different, I could kill you.’

“You won’t kill me Succubus, like you said I’m a Valkyrie I’m a lot stronger than you think”

Bo looked into Tamsin’s eyes for a second and kissed her again pulling the Valkyrie’s sweet chi from her body, until she was full.

“Thank you Tamsin”

“Yeah, Whatever”

‘Was I hearing this earlier when Tamsin said she needed me? Should I ask her? Nah, Tamsin wouldn’t ever say that, she hates me, she only saved me so she wouldn’t get blamed for my death, right? Wait she can hear my thoughts! Quick think of something else! Erm Erm Erm UNICORNS!’

Tamsin laughed “Unicorns really?”

Bo smiled a shy smile and Tamsin felt her heart miss a beat.

“Yeah, they could be real!”

“They are”

“What? Really? Are you messing with me Valkyrie?”

“Nope”

“OMG!”

Tamsin laughed again.

“Let’s go to sleep, its late, I’ll get you everything in a minute.”

‘She’s sleeping on the sofa, damn is that right? Should I give her my bed? It’s not like we’d share, erm sofas comfy she’ll be fine, no ill give her – “

“Sofas fine, Thankyou Tamsin”

************************

There’s so many dead warriors lying on the ground, so many still fighting to their last breath, the women and children crying over their dead, so much blood being spilled, and suddenly a sharp excruciating pain in the heart.

Tamsin and Bo Awoke suddenly, Bo jumping and screaming at what she’d just seen, with tears in her eyes caressing the skin in which her heart lies underneath, she was silent, not wanting to move, but then she heard something.

‘I’m such a bad person, I’m so sorry.. I-’

‘Tamsin…?’

Tamsin walked into the living room, past Bo and into the kitchen grabbing herself a beer.

“Tamsin, are you okay?”

“I’m fine Succubus”

“Was that, that dream, your past?”

“Just drop it succubus”

“Tamsin… It’s okay you know, you can talk to me about it. I won’t tell anyone I swear.”

Anger and rage started to fuel Tamsin's body.

“I SAID DROP IT SUCCU-BITCH”

“Woah, What the fuck Tamsin, your obviously still haunted by your past I just wanted to help.”

“I DON’T WANT YOU’RE FUCKING HELP!”

Bo was about to shout back but before she could do anything Tamsin charged at her wrestling Bo to the ground. Bo fought back puling on Tamsin’s hair and then pushing her over the sofa  and onto the hard floor, Tamsin got back up immediately pushing Bo into the wall and punching her face again and again, Blood covered her face. Then Tamsin punched Bo in the stomach making her grab it and bend, as soon as she was bent, Tamsin raised her knee and hit Bo in the nose lifting her upwards and backwards, but Tamsin grabbed her before she fell and threw her across the apartment and hitting the wall. Tamsin went to lift her up but she heard Bo.

‘I’m sorry’

This made Tamsin stop, she took a step back not saying a word, completely in shock with what she had just done. Bo laid there on the ground unable to move, covered in her own blood.

"I’m Sorry for what I ever did to make you hate me"

Bo lifted herself so that her back was against the wall, using all her strength to look at the Valkyrie.

"I- i don’t hate you, i just don't like to talk about my past and when you asked and wouldn't drop it, it was like you saw me as being weak and vulnerable, i don't like that, im not like that."

‘"You hated me since the first day you met me Tamsin, and for the record i don't see you as weak, i think your very strong"

Tamsin was so ashamed of herself, her hands shaking, the guilt rising through her body.

"Bo - I'm so sorry."

"I want to accept it, i shouldn't of pushed you, but you cant keep doing this - hurting people, hurting me, i don't deserve that"

"I promise, i will try to stop hurting you, and well everyone."

Bo looked into Tamsin's eyes, searching for any sign of dishonesty, but Tamsin was telling the truth.

"Okay, well then i guess i forgive you" Bo sighed.

Tamsin sighed in relief, but was desperate to change the subject.

‘You need to feed to heal, you can feed off me’

Tamsin went over to Bo and sat on her knees but before she could do anything Bo spoke.

"Tamsin this will take more than a kiss to heal, I’m a succubus, this, this needs sex, and I don’t think you’re willing to go that far"

"I can call Dyson if you want"

"No like I said before it gets too complicated"

‘Then let me make this up to you, I did this to you, ill _heal_ you’

‘You don’t have to Tamsin’

‘You’re just scared that you won’t be able to handle me in bed aren’t you?’

With that comment, Bo used all her strength to lean over and kiss Tamsin, pulling her Chi, as she got some of her strength back, she guided Tamsin into the bedroom, and continued kissing her, her tongue exploring the Valkyries mouth, She broke off the kiss to pull Tamsin’s top off, and then knelt down pulling her trousers off too. Tamsin stepped back just in her bra and knickers. Bo stood up, grabbed the Valkyries neck and kissed her deeply, and then chucked her onto the bed, taking a minute to admire Tamsin’s body.

‘She’s beautiful’

‘Not so bad yourself Succubus’

Bo smiled and kissed Tamsin, gently biting her bottom lip while sending waves of pleasure through Tamsin’s body. Tamsin moaned in approval, Bo unhooked Tamsin’s bra with one hand and threw it on the floor, kissing and sucking on Tamsin’s collar bone going down and until she reached Tamsin’s Nipple, she took it in her mouth and it hardened straight away, Bo sucked and gently nibbled making Tamsin release another low moan and raise her hips in reply. Bo looked up smirking due to Tamsin’s Sexual Aura glowing bright red. Bo immediately went to the other nipple, it hardened as Bo took it in to her mouth, using her tongue to play with it.

“Please”, Tamsin whimpered.

“What do you want Tamsin?”

“You. Now. In me”

Bo lifted her head, inhaled Tamsin’s Chi and then went back down on to Tamsin’s body placing a trail of kisses downwards, as she did so Bo slipped her hand under Tamsin’s knickers and started to tease her, she circled her clit and then dipped a finger into Tamsin and started moving her finger slowly. Tamsin was so wet that Bo felt herself losing patience, she leaned down ripped Tamsin’s knickers of her body and licked Tamsin’s clit again and again, she slipped another finger into Tamsin, quickening her pace, Tamsin started to build for her climax, her muscles started to contract around Bo’s fingers. Bo smirked and pulled her fingers out of the Valkyrie.

‘No, please Bo, please, I’m sorry, please!’

With that Bo dipped her head and pressed her whole mouth against the Valkyrie making her moan, she slipped two fingers inside of Tamsin and quickened her pace. She increased the pressure on her clit with her tongue while curling her fingers inside of her. Tamsin’s muscles began to contract again, Bo moved her fingers and tongue furiously, keeping up the rhythm as Tamsin arched her back and cried out as she began to come. Bo continued to lick her clit tasting her sweetness.

Bo then reached up and kissed the Valkyrie passionately, and started to pull her chi once more, her eyes burning blue, Bo pulled away and rolled over so she was next to Tamsin who was still trying to catch her breath.

Once Tamsin caught her breath, she looked at Bo.

“You don’t think we’ve finished do you?”

Bo rolled over looking at Tamsin.

‘Your turn Succubus’

**********************

Tamsin and Bo were lying in bed recovering from their orgasms.

Tamsin looked at Bo and said “Yes”

Bo looked at her questioning.

“That dream you had, I had it too, it must be this mind reading thing that made you have it, it was one of the battles I was in, I wasn’t allowed to intervene, I could only collect souls from certain people.”

“Tamsin, you don’t have to explain yourself to me, I would just prefer it if you didn’t hate me” Bo said while laughing.

Tamsin smirked and looked at Bo.

‘I don’t hate you Bo, I never did.’

“So why – ?”

“Because I wanted to hate you, Valkyrie’s aren’t meant to get emotionally attached to people, it only makes us weak, it can be used against us and they die leaving Valkyries vulnerable. Valkyries have a few lives but each one is very long.”

“How long?”

“You don’t want to know”

‘So you really don’t hate me?’

‘Nope’

‘Do you like me?’

Tamsin laughed, “Do you need another friend?”

Bo laughed, “I don’t need, but you seem cool, so what do you say Valkyrie?”

Tamsin rolled her eyes playfully “Fine, if I must”

Bo and Tamsin started laughing uncontrollably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think in the comments, this is my first fanfic so bare with me!


	3. Friends

Bo wakes up unfamiliar with the scenery, she looks around the room and sees Tamsin sleeping next to her peacefully.

‘Okay, Bo think what happened last night, I had that dream, that was Tamsin’s past then there was that fight.’

Bo looked at herself fully healed.

‘I’m fully healed, oh shit yeah I fed off Tamsin, Damn that sex was good, and Tamsin is beautiful…’

“You just can’t stop thinking about me, can you succubus?”

Bo jumped at the sound of Tamsin’s voice.

“Well can you blame me?”

“Good point, what time is it?”

Bo rolled over and checked her phone.

“10:00am”

“Okay I’ll call Dyson to see what his found out”

************

“Bo?” Tamsin called from the other room. Bo got out the shower and wrapped herself in a towel, Tamsin couldn’t help but quickly check her out.

‘Beautiful’

“Why thank you, now what did Dyson and Hale say?”

“They have narrowed the results down, from who was at the Bar and who had the power to spell us, it could take a couple more hours, oh and their sending the Doc to examine us”

‘Lauren, here, me, in, same, room, oh god, this is going to be fun.’

“What’s the deal with Lauren?”

“We just haven’t talked much since our break up.”

“Well suck it up succubus, she’s going to be here in 15 minutes. Do you want some breakfast?”

“Erm, yeah sure”

While Bo got dressed and dried her hair, Tamsin made some bacon, sausages, toast, scrambled egg and beans.

Bo was shocked when she saw the amount of food on her plate.

‘How much does the Valkyrie think I eat? Have I gotten fat or something, then again all the Pizza Kenzi orders for us, I probably have…’

Tamsin smiled “You look fine, now eat”

Bo took her place at the table and started eating. When Bo got half way Tamsin had finished.

“How have you eaten all that so quickly?”

“I was hungry”

Lauren knocked on the door interrupting their conversation.

“Hey Bo. Tamsin”

“Hey”

“Hi”

‘Yeah so awkward succubus’

‘Oh sssh Valkyrie.’

Lauren sat them both down, taking their blood and checking their eyes.

‘Maybe I should tell her about last night, to get things proper interesting.’

‘Don’t you dare!’

“So Lauren, last night something happened…’

‘TAMSIN’

“Me and Bo shared the same dream, do you know why that would happen?”

Bo let out a sigh of relief.

‘Phew’

‘Oh don’t relax just yet babe, we got plenty of time with the Doc.’

“Well Tamsin I don’t know exactly, it could be a few things, what was the dream about?”

“My past”

“Hmm, well when you dream it’s the sub conscious way of letting things out, Bo must have had the same dream because your minds are linked even in the sub conscious, I believe that’s why some people fall in love or kill each other because feelings are intensified.”

‘Well last night was definitely intense’

‘Yeah definitely one of the best…’

‘One of the best?! Don’t you mean the best?’

‘No, One of the best…’

‘Oh you’re going to regret that.’

‘Oh am I now?-‘

Lauren cleared her throat to get their attention.

“Sorry Doc, what do you need?”

“I need to measure the distance between you two, before you start regurgitating.”

“Okay fun”

Tamsin walked as far as she could before throwing up.

“10m”

“Only 10!” Gasped Bo.

“Yeah it seems your connection is getting stronger. I need to try something.”

Lauren pulled out a knife and stabbed Tamsin just below the shoulder.

“Ouch!”

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing Lauren, you can’t just stab Tamsin!”

“Its soft tissue, Sorry Tamsin I had to see if it effected Bo in anyway”

“That’s fine it will heal soon”

“Okay well I’ve got everything I need, I will run some tests on your blood and let you know if I spot anything.”

Lauren lets herself out, while Bo bandaged Tamsin’s wound and carried her to her bed. Bo stared at the Valkyrie making sure she was okay and then left the room.

****************

Two hours later Tamsin woke up. She looked around the room remembering what happened to her shoulder, she removed the bandage, the wound was fully healed, she had a shower and walked into the living room when she was dressed.

“I got a call of Lauren and Dyson they want us to meet them at the Dal in half an hour so be ready”

“Okay”

Tamsin made ham sandwiches for her and Bo.

“Thanks Tamsin, should we go now?”

**************

Bo and Tamsin walked into the Dal. At the bar trick poured them shots.

“Hey Dyson, Lauren, What news you got for us?”

“Me and Hale narrowed down the suspects, but honestly we don’t know who did it? We know who was there but they all have the power to do it. I’m going to have to interrogate them individually.”

Tamsin rolled her eyes “Great, this could take months to know who did this to us, Lauren tell me you know more than wolfy over here!”

“I ran tests on your blood, your cell count is the same, everything is the same, however if you come to my apartment later, I can run more tests.”

“Okay we will meet you there in a bit, first I want to check on Kenz and Tamsin wants to play a game of pool with Dyson”

Bo walked over to Kenzi.

“How are you Kenz? Everything alright at the clubhouse?”

“All good but how’s things with Tamsin?”

“Surprisingly its going well, we had a bit of a fight but she healed me”

“Oh really?! How was that?”

“Kenz it was amazing! Much better than Dyson and Lauren!”

“Oooh tell me the deets, but no sex details!”

“Well we both shared a dream about her past, Kenz it was so sad, I feel sorry for her! But when I questioned her on it she got all defensive and closed off then beat the shit about out of me! She felt bad and was going to call Dyson so I could feed but you know how it is between me and Dyson Kenz, I didn’t want to complicate things so she healed me, again and again.”

“OMG! I’m now on Team Tamsin!”

Bo and Kenzi started laughing.

“But on a serious note Kenz, this could just be because of the spell, she was always closed off with me, and now she’s open? It will probably all change when we break the spell.”

“Bo Bo! Don’t think like that! It could honestly be a good thing. Tamsin is cool, just relax and let things play out.”

Tamsin hit the eight ball and it dropped into the pocket.

“I win again wolf boy”

“Hey Bo, you ready to go to Laurens?”

“Yeah sure let’s go”

***************

Bo and Tamsin both had wires attached to their heads.

“Hmm… Fascinating”

“What?”

“Both of your brain waves are over active, Tamsin tell Bo something using your mind.”

“Okay, Erm”

‘Do you reckon I should tell Lauren all about last night?’

‘Don’t you dare Valkyrie?’

“Hmm… Interesting when you use your minds the waves spike, Tamsin I need you to tell Bo a secret or something really deep, some emotional pain.”

“Erm why?”

“To test your emotional connection”

Tamsin thought long and hard.

'Bo, I’ve killed so many people, I’ve made many mistakes, I was evil, and this is hard to admit but because of your influence I’ve became a better person, because of you I actually have real friends, so thank you.'

‘Tamsin, I didn’t make you do anything, you did that all on your own, and Dyson, Kenzi and everyone else like you for you, in fact Kenzi liked you before I did.’

‘Thanks’

“Interesting when Tamsin told you something emotional both of your brains spiked, even more than last time, I think your connection is getting even stronger, it’s a wonder that you haven’t killed each other yet.”

‘Well don’t Jinx it!’

‘Chill succubus’

“We’ve been getting on surprisingly well Doc.”

“Well that’s good, I think I’m all done now”

**************

“Home sweet home succubus”

“Cool, what time is it?”

“7, want a beer?”

“Yeah sure”

Tamsin handed Bo a cold beer.

“Thanks”

‘Do I say something, or do I keep my mouth shut?’

“Spill Succubus what do you need to talk to me about?”

“Well we’ve been getting on right?”

“Yes and your point is?”

“Well this could all just be because of the spell, so how much do we know that after all this we will still get along?”

“Succubus just relax, what happens, happens”

“Okay then, let’s drink”

Bo went in her bag and pulled out a bottle of Tequila.

“Were gonna need shot glasses”

Tamsin grabbed shot glasses and Bo poured shots again and again.

“Wow my throat is burning!”

“Haha tell me about it succubus, I don’t even think I could stand up!”

“Can’t you handle anymore Valkyrie?”

“Bring it on succubus”

Bo continued to pour drinks until the bottle was empty.

“I need a pee!!”

Bo stood up but stumbled, Tamsin caught her and pushed her back up. Bo walked to the bathroom while Tamsin drank some beer.”

“I can’t even taste the beer!”

Tamsin and Bo laughed and then Bo fell onto Tamsin, her head on the Valkyries legs.

“Talk Valkyrie!”

“About…?”

“About you?”

“Okay shoot”

“Why are you one minute cold then hot and then back to cold with me?”

“Why is it every time you go all emotional?”

Both Bo and Tamsin started giggling.

“I don’t know! But you haven’t answered my question!”

“I don’t know Succubus, I’m not used to having friends remember?”

“Well I can be your friend, just be hot with me not cold”

“Okay”

Bo’s eyes flashed blue.

“Hungry, Succubus?”

“Oh just a tad.”

Tamsin carried Bo with just one arm, she grabbed two more cold beers with her spare hand and carried them to the bedroom.

They sat on the bed and drank their beer. Tamsin leaned in and kissed Bo gently. Bo responded hungrily and deepened the kiss, Tamsin explored Bo’s mouth with her tongue, but Bo pulled away.”

“Wait”

“If you’re wondering if I have protection succubus, we don’t need it”

Bo laughed.

“No, rules, like no strings attached, if you or me start to develop any feelings for each other then we let each other know.”

“Okay deal anything else?”

“Yeah if one of us can’t handle one another we need to use a safe word.”

“Okay just use red”

“Deal”

Bo kissed Tamsin, their tongues exploring each other’s mouths. Bo pulled of Tamsin’s top breaking the kiss.

“Let’s make this interesting succubus”

“What you got in mind Valkyrie?”

“Who can last longer without touch?”

“Okay we time it, whoever lasts longest wins”

“You go first Valkyrie?”

Tamsin grabbed Bo and took of her top and bra in one swift move, Tamsin leaned down and left a trail of kisses from her neck down to her breasts. She took Bo’s already hard nipple into her mouth and sucked, she reached over to the other nipple and gently nibbled making Bo moan loudly in return. Bo was desperate to touch Tamsin but she didn’t want to lose, only 5 minutes had passed.

Tamsin continued to use her lips and tongue to leave gentle kisses down Bo’s body. When Tamsin got to Bo’s jeans she un-did the button and pulled down the zip and pulled them pff her hips, she reached down and pulled the bottom part by her ankles and chucked the jeans on the floor. Tamsin left kisses up from Bo’s leg all the way up until she started to nibble on Tamsin’s inner thigh by Bo’s centre. Bo’s hips jumped forward as she let out a low moan.

Tamsin’s fingers trailed over Bo’s underwear, she felt how wet the succubus was and massaged Bo’s centre. Bo’s hips moved forwards, begging the Valkyrie for more.

Tamsin pushed a finger inside of Bo through her knickers and smirked. She ripped off the Succubus’s knickers and pushed two fingers inside of her, Bo moaned in reply. Tamsin curled her fingers inside of Bo and quickened her pace, she used her thumb to massage Bo’s clit, and this sent Bo into overdrive, she needed to touch her. Bo grabbed Tamsin pulling her, kissing her body, the beautiful Valkyrie’s body. She grabbed Tamsin’s neck and their mouths collided, not with passion, not with hunger but with need. Their tongues intertwined while Tamsin’s still kept up her pace if her fingers inside Bo. She felt Bo start to contract around her fingers, Bo leaned back and started to pull Tamsin’s Chi, Tamsin went back down and started to use her tongue, she licked Bo’s clit furiously, increasing the pace of her fingers, Bo moaned loudly as she came all over Tamsin’s fingers. Tamsin pulled her fingers to her mouth and sucked them clean and then kissed Bo hard. As their tongues explored, Bo could taste herself on the Valkyries tongue.

Tamsin pulled back satisfied. “You only lasted 20 minutes without touching me succubus”

“I can still win, don’t worry Valkyrie.”

Bo grabbed Tamsin and with one swift move, flipped them around so that she was on top of the Valkyrie.

Bo kissed Tamsin and gently bit down on her bottom lip making Tamsin moan in reply. Bo unhooked Tamsin’s bra with her right hand while her left hand went under Tamsin’s bra and played with her nipple, Tamsin released a low moan in reply.

Bo chucked Tamsin’s Bra on the floor and gently nibbled on the Valkyrie’s nipples, she reached down and pulled off the Valkyrie’s jeans and knickers. Bo placed herself so her right thigh was in between Tamsin’s legs, gently applying pressure to Tamsin’s centre she kissed the Valkyrie and pulled her chi, the succubus then sent waves of pleasure into the Valkyrie. Tamsin was itching to touch, she glanced at the clock.

“Only 10 minutes left succubus”

Bo was shocked no one had resisted her like this.

She licked Tamsin’s centre furiously, pushing her tongue in and our again and again, Tamsin moaned loudly in reply. The Valkyrie was dying to touch Bo, there was only one minute left.

‘One minute left babe.’

Bo sent waves of persuasion through Tamsin’s body, she slipped two fingers inside of the Valkyrie, pulsing in and out, she felt the Valkyrie started to contract around her fingers. Tamsin arched her back and practically screamed Bo’s name as she came.

“Looks like I’ve won”

“Maybe this time”

Tamsin and Bo both collapsed on the bed trying to even out their breaths. Once Tamsin caught her breath, she took a swig of her beer and leaned over so that Bo could feel her breath on her neck.

“It’s 2am, lift up so we can go to sleep.”

Bo lifted her legs while Tamsin pulled the Duvet down and then over them and they drifted of too sleep.


	4. Spells, Spells, Spells

Tamsin woke up and rolled over seeing Bo sleeping peacefully, carefully trying not to wake Bo, she got off the bed and strolled towards the shower. While Tamsin was in the shower she recalled the events of what had happened in her drunken state the night before.

Bo woke up an hour later and looked for Tamsin who was on the phone.

“That son of a bitch!... He is where? 6 hour drive okay, the address? No me and Bo will go, yes we will call you, I know Dyson, no I won’t kill Bo.

“Well that’s a relief.”

Tamsin laughed, and hung up the phone.

“So where we going?”

“A little town, that’s a 6 hour drive away, were gonna leave in an hour so go get ready”

****************

Tamsin had explained to Bo that someone called Malik had spelled them both and they were going to go find him. Bo grabbed her weapons, CD’s and then walked over to Tamsin who was getting beers out of the fridge.

“All ready” Bo said with a smile on her face.

Bo got into the driver’s seat and looked on the map

‘Were gonna get so lost…’

“Oh no were not, I’ll direct you.”

Tamsin started directing Bo and after 2 hours of driving they were on a long road which seemed to be in the middle of nowhere.

“Tamsin are you sure were not lost, were in the middle of nowhere”

“Were not lost succubus, just keep driving were on this road for like an hour or two.”

Bo sighed and put a mixtape in the CD Player. Tamsin kicked back and put her feet up and opened a beer.

“Hey, pass me one”

“You’re driving”

“And, one won’t hurt.”

Tamsin opened another beer and passed it to Bo.”

“Thank you, so while were on this road trip, what do you want to do?”

“Oh you know, Kick Malik’s arse”

“No, like – erm – who was your first kiss”

“What im not telling you! I don’t even remember”

“Oh C’mon Tamsin, you dragged me to the middle of nowhere, you could at least entertain me.”

“Fine, It was when I was very very young, some guy really liked me and that’s it”

“Tell me more how was it?”

“It was good”

“Really! Because mine was terrible!”

Tamsin and Bo both started to giggle.

“Why what happened?”

“I was covered in his saliva, it was gross! I avoided him afterwards!”

“Who was your first boyfriend or girlfriend?”

“I don’t do relationships.”

“Huh?”

“Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I wasn’t allowed to, and well I just don’t do them”

‘Or the fact that I can’t love anyone.. hmm..’

Bo looked at Tamsin and pointed to her head.

“Shit you heard my thoughts didn’t you?”

“Yeah, so you’ve never been in love?”

“Nope”

“That sounds lovely”

“Like it worked out for you with Dyson and Lauren and all..”

“Good Point!”

“Okay my turn on a scale of 1 to 10 how much would you rate Dyson on looks?”

Bo rolled her eyes.

“9”

“Lauren?”

“8”

“Kenzi?”

“Huh”

“Rate Kenzi.”

“Errm well-being my best friend and all she’s got to be a 10”

Tamsin and Bo were giggling like little school girls.

“Turn right”

“What time is it?”

“Four why?”

“I’m Hungry”

“Again?”

“I skipped breakfast and lunch remember…”

‘Ohh that type of hungry..’

‘Sorry to disappoint’

“Okay well according to this map there’s a Diner half an hour away.”

*******************

Bo reached the Diner and parked the Car. The two girls walked in side, ordered burgers, fries and coke.

A beautiful blonde women with bright blue eyes gave them their food.

‘8’

‘So does anyone other than your BFF get a 10?’

“Honestly?”

“Yes”

“You”

“Hahaaa yeah your just saying that”

“No I’m not, you’re a 10 honestly.”

*************

3 Hours later, Bo pulled up outside a house.

“Were Here”

“Great let’s go inside”

Tamsin got out of the Car and kicked the door down.

“MALIK!”

“Yanno there was a doorbell Valkryie.”

Tamsin rolled her eyes and pressed the doorbell.

“MALIK!”

They searched the whole house but couldn’t find him.

“Let’s try the back.”

Bo opened the back door and saw someone in the distance by an old building.

‘Tamsin, there’s someone by the old building’

Bo and Tamsin walked over to the Man.

“Are you Malik?”

“Why Yesss, Who’s asking?”

“Oh yanno just two young ladies.”

Malik turned around and looked at them both, Malik started to run, Bo and Tamsin chased after him, eventually Tamsin caught up to him and jumped on him, making him fall to the ground. Tamsin stood up.

“We know what you did to us, now reverse it!”

Malik started to laugh.

“What’s so funny?”

“It can’t be reversed.”

“What!”

“There’s only one way to break this spell.”

“Oh yeah and what’s that?”

“You both have to be honest with each other, and express your true feelings to one another.”

“What type of bullshit is that? How about I just kill you!”

Tamsin pressed her hand down on his throat so that he couldn’t breathe.

‘Tamsin stop.’

“Killing me… will solve… nothing… the connection… strong… now…”

Tamsin pressed down harder.

‘Tamsin STOP!’

Tamsin rolled her eyes and got off Malik and went to walk away, but Malik had gotten up and threw her against a tree and before Bo could react, she was thrown against a brick wall in the opposite direction of Tamsin.

The distance was too far, they both started to spew blood everywhere.

‘Tamsin…Hold on’

Bo picked herself up with all her strength and ran towards Malik, who was kicking and punching the shit out of Tamsin.

Bo hit Malik, again and again but when she went to go hit him another time, he dodged it, sending Bo off balance making her fall to the floor. Malik turned around and kicked Bo’s face, stomach and the rest of her body, again and again.

Tamsin picked herself up and her heart broke at the sight of Bo covered in her own blood. Tamsin launched herself at Malik, Punching and Kicking.

******************

Bo’s eyes fluttered open, she went to sit up, but fell back down in agony.

‘Ow, what the hell?’

Tamsin opened the door and knelt down beside Bo.

“Bo, are you okay?”

“What happened?”

“Malik beat the shit out of you.”

“Oh, where are we?”

“You’re in my bed, but honey you need to heal, you’re seriously injured.”

Bo rolled over and looked at Tamsin, her beautiful face covered in black/ blue bruises, which ran all down her body.

Tamsin leaned in and kissed Bo.

“Tamsin” Bo whispered, Tamsin ignored her and continued running her hands up and down Bo’s body.

‘You need to heal’

“Tamsin Stop”

‘No’

‘TAMSIN STOP PLEASE’

Tamsin stopped and pulled away immediately.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“I… I can’t heal from you, you’re too injured”

“Oh it’s fine honestly.”

“I said No”

‘I just… you need to heal.’

‘Tamsin please don’t.’

‘Okay I’ll leave you alone then.’

Bo picked up her phone, and called Kenzi.

“Kenz hey, I need a takeaway, no not pizza, Malik beat me up, Tamsin’s, thanks Kenz, you’re a life saver, love you too”

******************

An hour later a guy knocked on the door, answered the door.

“I’m here for Bo”

“Upstairs”

Tamsin sat back on the sofa, hearing Bo moan loudly. Tamsin started to feel jealous.

‘Why am I feeling like this? I can’t feel like this, I’ve never felt like this before.’

Tamsin rested her head and fell asleep.

******************

Tamsin woke up, almost healed, she rolled over and to her surprise Bo was watching her.

“Hey, how did I get here?”

“I carried you here after, I finished healing, but are you okay?”

 “I’m fine, see almost healed!”

“Not what I meant, during my erm healing, I heard you, well partially heard you”

“Oh that, that was nothing don’t worry”

“Okay well go back to sleep, its 3am”


	5. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamsin is having a hard time with her feelings, but can Bo get her to open up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave Kudos and Comments, would love to hear your opinions on my first Fanfic and how i could improve?

Tamsin woke up, recalling the events from last night, how she had gotten jealous listening to Bo and her “Take Away”.

‘I’m too close to her, I can’t do this, all because of this stupid bond, spell, thing! I have to cut her out…’

Tamsin got out of bed and in to the shower, 10 minutes later Bo woke up and heard Tamsin in the shower, she took off her clothes revealing her beautiful body and got into the shower with Tamsin.

“Well hey there” Bo said to Tamsin with a cheeky smile.

“Hi” Tamsin replied coldly.

Tamsin grabbed her towel and got out the shower leaving Bo to feel confused about what had happened.

‘Tamsin what’s wrong?’

Tamsin didn’t reply, instead she ate some toast and then grabbed a beer.

‘Tamsin?’

Bo started to get worried and got out the shower, got dressed and walked into the living room to see Tamsin drinking beer and watching TV.

“HEY! Why didn’t you answer?”

“Huh, was you calling me? Didn’t hear a thing.”

Bo dismissed what Tamsin had said, knowing full well that Tamsin had heard her. Instead she sat beside Tamsin, grabbed a beer and they sat in silence.

Bo broke the silence after a while.

“How about we go to the Dal, I hear Dyson and Kenzi will be there?”

“Yeah sounds cool, let me grab my jacket”

***********************

Tamsin parked her car and walked into the Dal, she brought a pitcher and walked towards Dyson and started a game of pool. Bo walked in and a second later she was attacked by Kenzi’s huge Hug.

“Bo-Bo, I’ve missed you sooo much!! I want you to come home soon! It’s boring without you!”

“Haha I’ve missed you too Kenz, Now tell me what trouble have you gotten yourself since I’ve been gone?”

“Me, trouble, Nooooo I’ve been good!”

Kenzi and Bo both shared glances and then broke out in hysterics.

Tamsin glanced over at the two girls, wondering what they were talking and laughing about.

“Oi Tamsin your go”

“Huh, What?”

“Your go”

“Oh sorry, I was just – “

“Looking at Bo”

“Excuse me?”

“You’ve changed Tamsin, you really like Bo don’t you?”

“What! No! No way!”

Tamsin leaned in at the pool table, hitting one ball into the corner pocket, then hitting another ball into the opposite corner pocket, leaving herself with just the 8 ball.

“Well what are you going to do now, there’s no way you can make that shot!!”

Bo looked over at Tamsin as she hit the ball, which bounced off the edge of the pool table hitting the eight ball into the right corner pocket.

‘Wow, Tamsin’s so good at that game, why does Dyson even try to win?’

Tamsin smirked hearing what Bo had said.

“You were saying Wolfy?”

“Haha, you rack them up, while I go get us another pitcher, we still have more to talk about!”

“Bo”

“Huh, Yeah Kenz.”

“Whatsupp?”

“Tamsin, she’s being really cold with me today, she hardly said a word to me all day.”

“What do you mean?"

“Yesterday we was fine, well beaten as you know and Tamsin insisted that I should feed of her, but I denied her because she was way too injured, hence the takeaway. But then this morning I walked in, on the middle of her shower, and she just got out and then blanked me completely. It was so awkward Kenz!! That’s when I suggested that we come here, but I have no idea what’s wrong with her or what I did Kenz.”

“Well read her mind, see what’s happening!”

“No that’s wrong! I can’t invade her privacy like that!.. Besides I already tried. But i think i heard her thinking last night, but not properly it was during my takeaway, but other than that nothing.”

“Well what did you hear?”

“I don’t know Kenz, something about her feelings..”

“Well forget Tamsin let’s do shots all night and you can talk to her later, deal?”

“Deal”

****************

“So when did the almighty Tamsin get feelings for Bo?”

“I don’t have feelings for her.”

“Yeah suree, hence the staring, and compassion mixed with coldness in your eyes.”

“What are you on about Dyson?”

“Tamsin, you’ve hardly said a word to her since we’ve been here, and you’re totally bothered by it, and instead of facing it, you got all determined to do everything else.”

“Oh whatever wolfy, anything to justify your bad game.”

******************

It was 7pm and Kenzi and Bo were sure that they had never been this drunk before.

“Hey Tam Tam, Youuu come over here” Kenzi said while giggling.

“Yes Kenz”

“Whats – wrong – with you and errm Bo I mean?”

“Nothing Kenz, I think you’ve had too much to drink”

“That is quite possible… but no shes hurting, just join us for shots, pweaseee Tam Tam”

“Kenz…”

“Look even Dysons doing shots”

Dyson was howling at the burn from the shots and staggering around the Dal. It reminded Kenzi of the time Dyson was acting like a child in her home.

Tamsin turned and looked with him with awe. She was about to walk over there but instead Kenzi grabbed Tamsins arm and poured her a shot, again and again.”

**********************

Two hours and passed and they were still doing shots. Tamsin was sure she had never drank this much in her life. But with each shot, her mind and thoughts about Bo got quieter and quieter, besides the burning had stopped an hour ago. 

Even though her thoughts had got quieter, every time she looked at Bo, who was laughing and howling with Dyson, she felt her heart swell and race for the woman she desires so much.

Bo was walking over towards Tamsin, with an angry and confused face, with each step she took towards Tamsin, she could feel regret build inside of her for being so cold and distant to the Succubus.

But luckily enough for Tamsin instead of getting shouted at Bo stumbled and fell over, and continued to lie on the floor before saying..

‘Woahhh… I need to get into bedd’

Tamsin looked at Bo and decided that Bo probably did need a bed, so she pulled Bo up and put her arm around her waist to keep her steady. Stumbling together they said bye to Dyson and Kenzi and headed home.

********************

Once they got in they both headed towards the bedroom and collapsed on the bed.

‘I have never drank so much in my life.’

‘Try not to throw up in my bed!’

“I can take the sofa, you know”

“Huh, Why?”

“Because you’ve been mean all day, you’re fed up off me now, so I can take the sofa Tamsin.”

Bo stood up and went to walk towards the sofa in the living room, but Tamsin stood up and grabbed her arm stopping her.

“No, you’re not sleeping on the sofa”

“But –“

In the heat of the moment, with one swift move Tamsin spun Bo around, so that their breaths mingled together. They met each other’s gaze and lust filled their bodies, Tamsin leaned in claiming Bo’s mouth with her own.

Tamsin pushed Bo up against the wall, exploring Bo’s mouth with her tongue, tasting her sweetness , Bo responded not with hunger but need, she needs Tamsin and with one swift moment Bo rolled them both over so that Tamsin was pushed up against the wall.

‘Woaahhh’

‘Shut up Valkyrie’

Bo ripped off Tamsin’s top and bra exploring Tamsin’s mouth, going down towards the neck making Tamsin groan in reply, Bo didn’t stop she made a trail of kisses down to Tamsin’s nipples, putting one in her mouth Bo sucked hard, gently biting down while sending waves of pleasure through Tamsin’s body.

‘My turn succubus’

Tamsin placed her hands on Bo’s thighs and with one swift move, picks her up and walks towards the bed while kissing Bo’s mouth and then neck, Tamsin threw Bo onto the bed. She then grabbed Bo’s legs and pulled her closer, Bo started to build as Tamsin started to suck, nibble, kiss and grab each part of Bo’s thighs nearing closer to Bo’s centre. Bo's centre was slick with her excitement. Tamsin reached Bo’s centre and Bo was begging to be touched. Tamsin smirked and went up to Bo’s navel, poking and swirling her tongue. Tamsin continued and reached Bo’s nipples, with one hand she teased a nipple making it even harder and with the other was being tortured by Tamsin’s mouth. Bo was on the bridge of her orgasm, as she started to quiver gently. Tamsin didn’t waste time, she slammed two fingers inside of Bo, pulsing hard through her, and she leaned down while keeping up her pace and furiously licked Bo’s clit. Bo started to contract around Tamsin’s fingers. Tamsin claimed Bo’s mouth once more while Bo started her climax.

‘Feed now’

Bo started to suck Tamsin’s chi, intensifying her orgasm. Bo fell back onto the bed and Tamsin rolled over as they both caught their breath.

Bo rolled over and stroked Tamin’s arm with her index finger.

“You’re incredible, no one compares.”

With that Bo rolled over on top of Tamsin and kissed her passionately, her hands started to explore Tamsin’s body, heat and lust started to build again and Bo grabbed Tamsin’s fingers and placed them in her mouth sucking them clean, tasting her own sweetness.

‘Your never be as good as me succubus’

‘Oh yeah you sure about that?’

‘Yes I am!’

Bo left the room leaving Tamsin to feel confused.

‘Bo?’

Bo entered the room again dangling Tamsin’s Handcuffs, she crawled into bed, kissing Tamsin while moving Tamsin’s arms.

“Ready?”

“Yeah”

Bo handcuffed Tamsin’s wrists through the bed so that she couldn’t move. She then grabbed Tamsin’s legs and pulled her down so that Tamsin was already pulling on the handcuffs.

Bo then ripped of Tamsin’s clothes and separated her legs.

Bo sucked and nibbled at Tamsin’s thighs, leading all the way up, Bo didn’t hesitate, she bowed her head and thrusted her tongue inside of the Valkyrie, tasting her bitter sweetness, she continued to thrust her tongue inside of the Valkyrie aswell as rubbing her clit with her thumb. Tamsin started to build, as Bo’s thrusts got harder and faster, Tamsin pulled more on the restraints, begging to touch, As Tamsin neared closer to her climax. Bo stopped and moved towards Tamsin’s mouth, leaning in she kissed the Valkyrie, asking for permission which was granted Bo explored Tamsin’s mouth. Moving down slowly, Bo started to suck on Tamsin’s neck, travelling further down, she cupped both breasts with her hands the touch of Bo’s finger sending waves of please through Tamsin’s body, the Valkyrie needed to touch and needed to be touched.

“Please” Tamsin whimpered.

Bo didn’t stop, she kept the same pace, moving slowly down, biting and sucking on Tamsin’s hip bone. Tamsin started to fight the restraints, she needed to move, to free her wrists, which were now covered in small cuts from pulling on the cuffs.

Leaning down, Bo circled Tamsin’s clit slowly, teasing and testing her.

“Please, I’m sorry”

Bo slipped two fingers into Tamsin, feeling how wet she was, she let out a smirk, she moved her fingers in and out slowly. While circling her clit with the same slow pace. Tamsin was so frustrated, she pulled on the restraints, trying to move so that she could speed up the pace, but eventually she gave in to Bo’s slows pace, she built up slowly and neared her climax, as she started to contract around Bo’s fingers, Tamsin arched her back, pulling on the handcuffs but Bo stopped again! Frustrating Tamsin even more, Bo took her fingers out from inside Tamsin and used them to tease the Valkyries clit instead. Tasting Tamsin’s sweet sweat while sucking and kissing her thighs, she decided that she would speed up the pace, Bo stopped Teasing and Tamsin’s clit, and instead she slammed two fingers inside of her, The Valkyrie was shocked and started to build again, really fast – the Valkyrie was so close to having an orgasm when Bo stopped again. Bo smiled as Tamsin got more and more frustrated and she let her build over and over again.

Bo sent more waves of pleasure through Tamsin’s body teasing her even more, Bo bowed her head and pulsed her tongue in and out of Tamsin, but then stopping and circling, in,out, circling again. Bo kept up the slow cycle until Tamsin couldn’t take it anymore, she was so frustrated, she pulled on the handcuffs and screamed.

“RED, RED, RED, STOP, NOW PLEASE!”

Bo stopped immediately jumping up and releasing Tamsin’s hands, with all the frustration and intensity Tamsin started to cry softly, Bo sat beside Tamsin feeling guilty.

“I’m sorry Tamsin, please don’t cry, what can I do to help you, I’m so sorry babe”

 Bo got up and sat behind Tamsin, and stroked her hair. They both laid down, Tamsin head on Bo's chest as she sobbed.

“I’m sorry Tamsin, I really am”

‘It’s okay, we shouldn’t of, no I shouldn’t of’

“Babe this isn’t your fault, its mine, I was just a bit pissed about you being cold earlier that I thought ‘id punish you a little and then let it go, I’m sorry.”

‘You don’t know why I was cold, cold protects you, didn’t admit it to myself, should of known after last night’

“Tamsin what are you on about?”

 ‘Dyson was right’

“About what?”

Tamsin turned her head and looked at Bo who was still stroking her hair

“I'm falling in love with you, and i just cant stop, im sorry".


	6. An Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry i haven't updated in so long.  
> In this short chapter Bo and Tamsin talk about the night before.

Bo was shocked, she didn’t know what to say. She continued to stroke Tamsin’s hair.

‘It’s Okay Tamsin, Don’t be sorry’

They lead there silently, Bo waited until Tamsin fell asleep before she pended through her thoughts.

Bo’s mind was reeling and Tamsin’s words repeated in her head over and over again. _‘_ _I'm falling in love with you, and I just can’t stop, I’m sorry’_

‘Tamsin loves me, how did this happen. Is it because of the bond? I guess it explains the coldness, I don’t even know how I feel about this, about her, this is too much.’

‘Look how much has changed since this whole bond thing. Tamsin hated me… well we didn’t but we defiantly wasn’t friends, and now we care about each other and well we fuck… a lot.. It started off as just feeding, but now its lust and need, but as a couple… If we was it would be very dysfunctional.’

Bo’s mind raced with all the times the two had shared together.

‘I care for her a lot, and I need her, but is It just for the feed or is it more? Things between us have changed so rapidly I haven’t been able to keep up..’

She lies on the bed with Tamsin still lead on her chest looking so peaceful. Bo looks at the girls face, and sees how beautiful she is.

***********

Bo woke up, the brightness and warmth filling the room, she opened her eyes recalling the events from last night, and the vulnerability she saw in Tamsin.

‘Tamsin, Where’s Tamsin?’

Bo’s heart raced, panicking and worrying about Tamsin.

She jumped out of the bed and searched for Tamsin. She found her passed out on the sofa, beer bottles everywhere.

‘Oh Tamsin… What did you do?’

Bo looked around, the house was a mess… she started to clean, wiping the surfaces, taking out the rubbish, it allowed herself to distract her mind from the Valkyrie’s words… when she was done the place was spotless.

Tamsin awoke, feeling the consequences of her drinking. As her eyes started to open, she looked around and was shocked.

‘It’s so clean, when did this happen’

“I cleaned it, you made quite a mess and well I haven’t really helped you clean these past few weeks”

Bo passed her some orange juice and painkillers to help her hangover, and then disappeared while Tamsin swallowed the pain killers.

When she reappeared she was passing Tamsin a plate full of food.

“You like a full – English breakfast right?”

Tamsin was shocked at how much the Succubus had done.

“Yes, Thankyou”

Tamsin ate her food in silence, not knowing what to say to the love of her life who doesn’t love her back.

‘Mmm… that wasn’t half bad.’

Bo chuckled lightly.

“I see you trust my cooking skills”

“Well I have seen you burn toast”

“Good point, but you have been a good teacher.”

“Oh – I – Know” Tamsin smirked.

*****************************

Bo was sat on the sofa with Tamsin’s feet over her.  Tamsin was watching the news and Bo was watching Tamsin. She admired Tamsin’s Strength, Courage and Bravery, but before she didn’t always like them because it made Tamsin cold towards her, but now that Tamsin had let Bo in, she had realised that Tamsin is all those things but also Sensitive, Passionate, and Dedicated and in Bo’s eyes that made Tamsin the strongest person she knew.

“Bo, you’re staring.”

“Huh, oh sorry, I was just thinking.”

Tamsin started to spiral, her heart racing, and panic rising from within.

‘She’s thinking about last night, oh god, oh god, I should have never told her, I should have just kept it to myself –‘

“No… not about last night… about you… but I haven’t forgotten about last night either… but it’s okay Tamsin… I’m glad you told me”

Bo offered her a smile to comfort her and to stop Tamsin from spiralling.

Tamsin felt the panic settling, and her heart slowing.

“What about me?”

“Well before this bond happened to us. You used to be very closed off and cold with me.”

Tamsin went to protest, but Bo continued to speak.

“but throughout that I always admired you for many things, your strength, courage, and your bravery, but now that I’ve gotten to know you, I see that your more than that, your also kind, passionate, dedicated and sensitive. This is why you’re the strongest person I know, and we have been through a lot and during that my feelings for you have changed and grown.”

“What does that mean?”

Panic started to rise within Tamsin, scared to her the answer as Bo sat quietly piecing together her feelings.

“Did you mean what you said last night?”

“Yes”

“What if its just because of the bond. What if these feelings for me aren’t real Tamsin?”

“I know they are real, I know it, they are the most real thing I’ve ever felt, I’ve never felt anything like this Bo, please believe me, they aren’t fake.”

Bo sits quietly listening to Tamsin’s words, seeing the love in her eyes mixed with the fear of rejection.

“Okay, well the truth is Tamsin, is that I don’t know how I feel about you, so much has changed between us, that I just haven’t been able to keep up, but I think I know a way to work it out, if you’re up for it?”

“Okay… What is it?”

“I work out my feelings by being with you, having fun with you, without having sex or kissing or anything along those lines, because that’s just complicating things -”

“How will you feed?”

“Well you remember when Lauren was here? She said that your Chi sustains me for longer, so I should be okay for a few days… What do you think?”

“Okay, but if you need to feed, don’t hesitate, and there's just one more thing i need to do before we do this?"

"Whats that?"

Tamsin leans forward so that their breaths start to mingle together. She looks into Bo's beautiful brown eyes while stroking her cheek with her thumb. She then pulls Bo closer into a lip bruising kiss. Tamsin fills the kiss with everything she has, to show Bo how much she loves her and needs her. Tamsin's tongue exploring Bo's mouth. Whn the two finally pull away they are both gasping for air.

"Wow, What was that for"

"To hold you over for the next few days.


	7. Surprise Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this Chapter, there are a few awkward silences between Bo and Tamsin, and old memories surface.  
> And a horrible event occurs that forces Bo to feel her real feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter, i've been trying to improve this fanfic, so please let me know what you think in the comments and don't be afraid to be honest!

Tamsin was sitting on her couch, Bo had already gone to bed. Tamsin was so scared she was going to mess this up, within a few days Bo will work out her feelings and she could be rejected, her heart could be broken into a million pieces. Tamsin knows she has to give Bo her space but it’s going to be one of the hardest things she’s ever had to do, she can’t even kiss Bo, but Tamsin swears that she can still feel the ghost of Bo’s lips on hers.

Tamsin replayed every moment she had with Bo through her heard, she knew she was in love with Bo in each moment, but Bo had never showed any signs of love or any romantic feelings towards Tamsin, this feeling pulled at Bo’s heart. Tears filled Tamsin’s eyes knowing that Bo wouldn’t feel the same and she was going to lose the fight for Bo’s heart, Dyson and Lauren have more chance at winning. However in that moment Tamsin swore to herself that she wasn’t going to let Bo go without a fight, she wants to win the fight for Bo’s heart even if she doesn’t have a chance, so she’s going to show Bo that she can be good and won’t go back to being cold with Bo, that she can be open with Bo, that she doesn’t care what other people think, that Bo is the most important person in her life.

********************************

Bo woke up, in the now familiar setting of Tamsin’s bedroom.  She rolled over to see that Tamsin wasn’t there. She had woke up last night to see the same view, had heard Tamsin’s thoughts about her, had seen Tamsin’s memories and her feelings. At first she was sure that Tamsin’s feelings was because of the bond but after feeling that, she knows that those feelings were real, especially because some of those memories were before the bond, like the time in Brazenwood when Tamsin had kissed her.

_Bo remembers that moment so clearly, she was so worried that she was going to die, but Tamsin’s words gave her the confidence she needed, each time she had tried before that day with the cricket, she had failed, but she looked at Tamsin and knew what she had to do, she listened carefully and turned around throwing the knife into the man’s chest. Bo and Tamsin was so overwhelmed, that Tamsin kissed Bo. She had felt a spark between them, like she was lured to Tamsin, like she filled her hunger, but it was soon over when Tamsin pulled away at the sound of someone’s voice. Tamsin had looked so scared, surprised and confused just like how Bo was feeling, that they had never talked about that moment since._

Bo had to work out her feelings, but that was hard, because she doesn’t want to hurt Tamsin, especially when Tamsin can read her mind. Bo felt so angry with herself for missing the signs, for being so confused, she knows Tamsin is already hurting from this waiting game she is in.

****************

Bo walked into the living room and saw Tamsin sleeping peacefully, she sighed at Tamsin, assuming she got drunk, but then noticed that there was no bottles anywhere. Bo was confused, why did Tamsin sleep on the couch? She thought. In that moment she looked at Tamsin, studied her like she was a book, she saw all of the Valkyrie’s beauty, she figured that Tamsin was on the couch because she was thinking about _last night._ The thought of last night made her lips tingle and twitch, remembering the kiss they had shared, how Tamsin’s lips had bruised her own, how it made her stomach flip, and made her head spin, she had felt everything in that moment, the way Tamsin felt, it wasn’t a lust filled kiss like usual, it was something else… it was love.

Tamsin started to stir, and Bo couldn’t move, her eyes glued to the Valkyrie. Tamsin opened her eyes and blinked a few times, waiting for her eyes to focus, when they did, she saw Bo standing there awkwardly, Bo giving her a sympathetic look.

“Good Morning”

“Good Morning, how did you sleep?”

“Good you?”

“Yeah good, but wouldn’t you have slept better in your own bed? I can take the couch if its -”

“I fell asleep down here, it wasn’t that, we can both sleep in that bed”

Tamsin offered Bo a smile, in which Bo replied with her own. However awkward silence started to fall.

Tamsin broke the awkward silence.

“How come you was watching me anyway?”

“Oh erm, I was just, erm, I was wondering why you slept down here, at first I thought you just got drunk again, but then there was no bottles or glasses, so I was just confused.”

Tamsin stood up and started to walk towards the bathroom.

“Nope, like I said I just fell asleep, I’m going to stop getting that drunk for a while”

“Why?”

“Because I won’t be able to control myself… around you” Tamsin replied honestly.

Bo felt a smile creeping on her face, as she walked towards the kitchen to make breakfast for the both of them while Tamsin was in the shower, letting her thoughts start to wonder.

‘Okay so we are going to need this, and this, and I defiantly need this, wait does Tamsin even like this? I’ll have to go and ask her in a second, but Tamsin was different today -’

‘Different good or different bad? And what do you need to ask?’

Bo jumped at the sound of Tamsin’s voice in her head, forgetting that Tamsin can hear her thoughts now that she’s awake.

‘I erm, sorry. I forgot that you can read my thoughts’

‘I guessed’ Tamsin chucked, ‘But your avoiding the question’

‘Oh erm, good different.. I think.. it was just different, but nice.. But do you like courgettes in your Omelettes?’

‘Yes!!’

Tamsin got out the shower, and dried her hair.

“Breakfast will be done in two minutes.”

“Okay, Coming”

Tamsin looked in her wardrobe, throwing on her black Jeans, and white t-shirt she walked into the kitchen and sat at the breakfast bar.

‘Mmm Smell’s nice’

“You just better hope it tastes nice”

Bo put Tamsin’s plate in front of her. She stood there waiting for approval.

“Oh my god, this is amazing, I love it.”

‘YESS! I DIDN’T MESS UP!’

“My cooking skills are seriously rubbing off on you” Tamsin chucked “Soon you won’t be burning toast!”

“That would take a miracle” Bo laughed.

***************

Tamsin and Bo had eaten breakfast in silence, and had now been watching TV for the past two hours in complete silence, both of them feeling awkward, and with each passing second it intensified.

“Okay, its official there’s nothing to watch on TV”

“Oh – well that sucks!”

Tamsin looked at Bo, seeing her all so relaxed, gives Tamsin an idea.

“What’s that look for?”

“Go grab a jacket, were going out”

“Oh okay sure, beats doing nothing all day, but where are we going?”

“That’s a secret” Tamsin replied with a smile on her face while pulling on her burgundy and black leather jacket.

When Bo reappeared she was wearing her favourite Black Jeans, White Vest and her Black leather Jacket. Tamsin couldn’t help but check her out.

“Perfect now let’s go!”

****************

Tamsin had been driving for two hours, the music in the background.

 _“I should be over all the butterflies,_  
But I'm into you,  
And baby even on our worst nights,  
I'm into you.”

Bo was looking outside, at the empty road they was on, listening to the music.

“Were nearly there”

“Nearly where?”

“It’s a surprise”

“Seriously?!”

Tamsin smiled at Bo’s frustration. Knowing that Bo’s excitement was growing the longer she drove.

 _“Some things just make sense,_  
And one of those is you and I,  
Some things just, some things just make sense,  
And even after all this time,  
I'm into you, baby, not a day goes by,  
That I'm not into you.”

The wind was blowing in Bo’s hair, and she was lost within her own thoughts. She wondered when it had gotten so easy to be around the Valkyrie, when she started to feel this happy and excited, like she had nothing to worry about, when they had started to relax around each other, but one memory bothered Bo so much, that she was scared to bring it back up.

_It was her first night staying at the Valkyries, and she had woken up scared, because of what she had just seen in her dream, but it turned out to be one of Tamsin’s memories, but when she had asked Tamsin about it and tried to get her to open up to her, Tamsin just shut her out and beat her up, she understood that Tamsin’s past wasn’t a good one, and she had probably seen a lot worse, so she had forgiven Tamsin quickly and easily. Later on Tamsin had healed Bo.. again and again, and after that Tamsin had explained that it was one of the battles she was in, but she couldn’t help anyone, could only collect souls. She then remembers the next day and how relaxed they had been, even though Tamsin was teasing Bo about telling Lauren about them having lots of sex and since then Tamsin had been relaxed around her, but had never really opened up about her past._

This bothered Bo, how could she even think about being in a relationship with someone, if they won’t even open up to her, she understands that the Valkyries past is a very long and horrible one, but Tamsin hasn’t even mentioned it to her at all.

_Tamsin’s eyes are focused on the long open road in front of her, but all of a sudden an overwhelming feeling of rejection and sympathy passes through her body, her head spinning, she hits the brakes. She is sent into a flashback of a memory, only it’s not her memory its Bo’s, It takes Tamsin a couple of seconds to remember which night it was, but one she does, regret fills her body, she has regretted this night ever since it had happened, it was the night she had hurt Bo, for no good reason, just because she had to be a cold hearted bitch, and didn’t like it when Bo started to ask about her past. She sees it all through Bo’s eyes, how Bo felt and the pain Bo was in. Tears quickly sprung to her eyes, she had acted like a monster._

Tamsin had hit the brakes suddenly, making the car spin and hit crash into a tree. Bo’s head had hit off the dashboard, leaving a huge purple bruise, with a cut in the middle of it, blood was dripping down her face, confusion and pain started to build within her body, she turned to see Tamsin who wasn’t moving, her head had hit the steering wheel, Bo felt Panic rise and take over her body, at the sight of Tamsin, she was bleeding.. a lot.

“Tamsin, Tamsin, Tamsin can you hear me?”

Tears quickly filled Bo’s eyes, her heart starting to break at the sight and silence of the Valkyrie. She quickly climbed out of the car and opened Tamsin’s side door, she picked up the Valkyrie and carried her away from the car, setting the Valkyrie on her lap on the grass, she begged Tamsin to open her eyes.

“Tamsin please open your eyes, please open your eyes, please for me, I don’t want to lose you Tamsin, please”

The silence started to overwhelm Bo, her whole body was shaking with fear, her heart breaking, she checked to see if Tamsin was breathing and pressed down on Tamsin’s neck to find a pulse. The fear increased when she couldn’t find a pulse, and Tamsin wasn’t breathing. Her head was spinning and her heart was being ripped apart by the sight of Tamsin. She leaned down and started to blow all the oxygen she could into the Valkyrie’s lungs, again and again, hoping, praying that she would just breathe. Her head was spinning and she started to see flashbacks, all of the good memories she had shared with the Valkyrie for the past month, she hadn’t realised that everything between them had improved, that they were happy together, that she had been happier than she had ever been before, because of Tamsin, that it had always been more than just lust.

‘Tamsin, please breathe, please, I can’t lose you, please, were meant to have more time, please Tamsin, just breathe.’

Bo lost all control, her eyes started to flood, her face covered in tears.

‘Please, I can’t lose you, please, just breathe.’

Like her prayers had been answered Bo hears Tamsin in her head.

‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry’ she repeats.

Bo feels relief flood through her body.

‘Tamsin, it’s okay, it’s going to be okay, please just open your eyes.’

‘It’s not okay, I’m a monster, I was horrible to you, I’m so sorry, I hurt you so badly, all because I didn’t want to talk about my past.’

Bo realises that her memory of that night must have been passed to Tamsin, when she had thought about it.

‘Tamsin, it’s okay, I forgive you, your better than that now, we’ve been a lot better than that recently, and you’ve opened up a little bit more, not about your past, but you told me that you love me, you dropped your guard around me, you’ve improved so much, and you can tell me about your past when you ready okay? Please just open your eyes.’

Tamsin’s eyes started to flutter open, when they are fully open, she sees Bo covered in tears and Blood, her heart breaks at the sight. She starts to sit up, but pain shoots through her body, sending her back down. Bo eyes are watching hers.

“What happened?”

“I was thinking about that day, but I guess it sent the memory to you, and well the car just spun out of control and we crashed into a tree, you hit your head pretty hard, and well you stopped breathing, and there was no heart rate, I begged you to open your eyes but you wouldn’t, you wouldn’t breathe, wouldn’t make a sound, I’m so so so sorry Tamsin” Bo’s tears were still streaming down her face.”

“It’s okay, I’m okay, are you okay? And Bo don’t be sorry, I’m sorry for the way I treated you that day, I was a monster, and I swear I’m getting better, if you want me to open up I will –”

“Stop talking, I already forgave you remember, and I know you will, but I have to say something more important first.”

“Okay, what is it?”

“When I thought you was dead, I never felt anything like it, I’ve never felt so scared, my heart felt like it was being ripped out of my chest again and again like torture, and I’ve been thinking about it, I don’t need time to know how I feel about you Tamsin.. _I love you.”_

Tears started to fill Tamsin’s eyes at Bo’s words.

“You what?”

“I love you”                                                                                      

Tamsin could have sworn that her heart had stopped at the sound of those three words.

“I love you too”

Tamsin lifted herself up and pulled Bo closer so that their breaths started to mingle, Bo’s eyes looking into Tamsin’s beautiful blue eyes, she kissed Tamsin, it was a soft kiss, she felt Tamsin’s tongue asking for permission, in which she granted, allowing their tongues to mingle, she kissed her until her head started to spin from lack of oxygen. When they both pulled away, they were desperate for air, but both looked at each other, love for each other in their eyes, they both smiled at each other, not wanting to move or speak out of fear of ruining the moment.

“I love you Tamsin, I’m sorry it took me so long to realise it.”

“Better late than never succubus” Tamsin replied while pulling Bo into another love filled kiss.


	8. Surprise Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter things between Bo and Tamsin are different, and Tamsin wants to show Bo something as a surprise. Its the day where Tamsin is the most vulnerable and open with Bo.

Tamsin woke up to see Bo sleeping peacefully on her chest, her arm wrapped around her waist, Tamsin tried her hardest not to move, not wanting to disturb Bo’s sleep instead she watched her sleeping, the sunlight complimenting her face, she was still in shock, 12 hours ago Bo admitted to being in love with Tamsin, she had honestly started to give up and loose hope, but it worked out. The words kept repeating in her head over and over again ‘ _I love you’._ The whole night had repeated in her head.

_They had stayed there for a while, Tamsin’s head in Bo’s lap, they just looked at each other, Bo’s hands stroking Tamsin’s head. After a while they had to call a tow truck to take the car to a garage, they said it was going to take a couple of days to fix, so they were staying the cabin Tamsin had arranged to go to for a couple of Days. She remembered the face on Bo when she had seen the cabin, full of shock and awe, unfortunately they hadn’t been able to explore because of their injuries and tiredness. They had gone straight upstairs to sleep._

Bo started to stir interrupting Tamsin’s thoughts.

“Hey, what are you thinking about?”

“You - what you said.”

Concern flashed across Bo’s face, making Tamsin feel nervous.

“Uh, Do you not - ?” 

“Hey” Bo reached up and stroked Tamsin’s face. “I remember, and I meant it, I still do, I love you Tamsin.”

Tamsin’s eyes softened and her heart melted at those words.

“I love you too”

Bo leaned over, kissing Tamsin, she poured all of her emotion into the kiss, wanting to show Tamsin just how much she loved her, they parted several minutes later.

“What was that for?” Tamsin asked with the biggest smile on her face.

“For waiting for me”

Tamsin kissed her in response. As she parted Tamsin whispered against her lips.

“Always”

Tamsin pulled her into another kiss, rolling them both over so that she was straddling her, Bo started pulling chi, her eyes burning bright blue, Tamsin could feel the pull at her centre, she broke off the kiss, to pull of Bo’s shirt, she took of Bo’s bra with one hand, she took a moment to appreciate the Succubus’s body.

“You’re beautiful” she whispered.

Tamsin claimed Bo’s mouth with her own, massaging her tongue with her own, Tamsin started to travel downwards, alternatively kissing and biting, travelling down from her neck to her boobs, taking one into her mouth, biting and sucking making Bo release a low moan. Bo was starting to get impatient and frustrated.

“Tamsin, stop fucking around”

“What do you want succubus?”

“I want you to fuck me, now”

Tamsin smirked. “Say Please”

Bo lifted up Tamsin’s top, and taking off Tamsin’s bra, she sent waves of pleasure directed at Tamsin’s centre, making Tamsin arch her back and moan.

“Please”

Tamsin leaned down and pulled off Bo’s lacy underwear, kissing and biting Bo’s inner thighs, travelling upwards she could taste Bo’s sweat. Growing more impatience, Bo reached down ripped of Tamsin’s underwear and grabbed her ass, sending even more waves of pleasure directed at Tamsin’s centre, underestimating their strength, Tamsin’s breath hitched, as she arched her back and let out a loud moan. Tamsin slammed two fingers inside of Bo, marvelling at how wet she was, Bo threw her head back and moaned, Tamsin’s fingers moving in and out again and again, hitting Bo’s G – spot. Bo sent waves of pleasure through Tamsin who was still straddling her, sliding her fingers down the Valkyries body, until she reached her centre, she slid a finger into Tamsin, feeling her wetness, she slid another finger into Tamsin, she picked up her pace, matching Tamsin’s. Both women moaning, and letting out tiny whimpers in between breaths, as they came closer to their climax. Bo reached down with her free hand and pulled Tamsin into a breath taking kiss, deepening the kiss, exploring every inch of the Valkyries mouth, when she pulled back she started to pull Tamsin’s chi, Tamsin let out another loud moan, while speeding up the pace of her fingers, and using her thumb to massage Bo’s clit. When Bo pulled back she whispered in Tamsin’s ear “Look at me”. Tamsin obliged and she felt Bo’s walls starting to contract as they both reached their orgasms, Bo practically screamed Tamsin’s name as she climaxed.

They both led there, out of breath, Tamsin’s resting on Bo’s shoulder, fingers still in each other, as they both tried to catch their breath.

“I fucking love you” Tamsin whispered in Bo’s ear, and she moved her fingers out of Bo, and moved herself of Bo’s and lying next to her. Bo rolled over, wrapping her arm around Tamsin’s waist while pulling Tamsin in for a heart-warming kiss. “I love you too” she said as she broke off the kiss and placed her head in the crook of Tamsin’s neck. They both lay there for a while in contempt silence, Tamsin’s arm lightly stoking Bo’s as she thought to herself, usually she would be hearing Bo’s thoughts in her head, but it was quiet, in fact she hadn’t heard Bo once in her head since they had woke up. Tamsin kissed the top of Bo’s head.

“Hmm” she said while sliding out from underneath Bo, with a huge smirk on her face.

“What are you thinking?”

“You don’t know?” Tamsin said with confusion in her voice, she wasn’t trying to hide her thoughts from Bo, usually Bo would have heard them by now.

“No, I haven’t heard you in my head all day.”

“Hmm, we will talk to Lauren when we go home, but first I’m going to make breakfast.”

“Okay, I’m going to take a shower… wait where is the shower?”

“Just through the door.” She said while pointing to the right.

Bo followed Tamsin’s directions and saw the biggest shower ever, she turned it on and stood under the hot water, letting it wash off all of the sweat she had accumulated. The hot water felt good on her skin, that she didn’t even notice that Tamsin had gotten in behind her, she placed a hand on Bo’s waist and kissed her neck. Bo jumped at the touch, she turned around, taking a minute to admire Tamsin’s body, and then pulling her under the hot water with her to steal a kiss, Tamsin responded eagerly, deepening the kiss with her tongue, massaging Bo’s tongue with her own, Tamsin pushed Bo back until she was against the glass, her leg positioned between Bo’s, she could feel how wet Bo was , when she put pressure against Bo’s centre, making Bo release a soft moan, Tamsin smirked in response, she made a trail of kisses, leading down to Bo’s nipples, taking them in her mouth, she bit down gently making Bo moan even louder, her thigh still rocking against Bo’s centre. Bo hands caressed Tamsin’s boobs, sending waves of pleasure towards Tamsin’s centre, Tamsin arched her back and moaned in response, feeling her own arousal build. Tamsin reached down and put Bo’s legs over her shoulders. She circled Bo’s clit with her tongue, knowing Bo was getting impatient, she dipped in tongue in the succubus tasting her bitter sweetness, she continued to thrust her tongue furiously, Bo was climbing higher and higher towards her climax, she was looking directly into Tamsin’s eyes, not breaking eye contact, she sent another wave of pleasure towards Tamsin’s, centre making her arch her back and moan against Bo’s centre, the vibrations sent Bo over the edge, her walls start to contract and they maintained eye contact and Bo climaxed, Tamsin licked up all of Bo’s juices, loving the taste of Bo on her tongue.

Tamsin grabbed each of Bo’s leg, placing it on the floor, holding her steady to make sure she didn’t fall on the wet floor. Standing up she claimed Bo’s mouth with her own.

“I love you Tamsin”

“I know, I love you too”

“I don’t want you to forget”

Tamsin laughed.

Bo pushed Tamsin back until she hit the glass. Her eyes flashed Blue, Bo alternatively kissed and bit Tamsin’s skin trailing down. Her hand sliding up Tamsin’s leg.

***************************

After Bo had finished getting dressed she walked down the oak wooden stairs, to find there was a spacious living room, which had huge black recliners, a dining table, and a flat screen TV. The room lead to the kitchen which had beautiful white marble surfaces, as she walked into the kitchen she saw Tamsin placing two plates down on the breakfast Bar in between other plates and bowls which were all filled, there was pancakes, omelettes, waffles, toast, strawberries, ice cream, syrup, sugar, freshly squeezed lemons.

“Wow Tamsin, how much do you think I eat?”

Tamsin let out a short laugh, “well I didn’t know what you wanted for breakfast so take your pick.”

Bo strolled over, placing her hand on Tamsin’s waist and pulling her closer, just before her lips touched Tamsin’s she whispered “Thank you”. They parted several moments later, Tamsin having the strange feeling of feeling complete, and at peace, she watched Bo, her heart feeling full, she had never felt it before, but now that she had, she never wanted to lose that feeling.

They sat down at the breakfast bar and started to eat.

“Oh my god, Tamsin these pancakes are amazing!”

“I’m glad you like them, besides you’re going to need lots of energy for what I have got planned for today.

“What’s that?”

“A surprise”

“Not again, Tamsin -”

“I know yesterday didn’t go as planned, but seriously let me do this.”

Tamsin had the biggest grin on her face, her eyes full of excitement. Bo had never seen her so relaxed or excited, and the big grin made it even harder to say no.

“Okay, fine, so what’s first?” Bo could feel the excitement and wonder grow inside of her, wondering what Tamsin had in store for her.

Tamsin reached behind her, and pulled a tie from her back pocket. She held it with the finger tips letting it hand, a smirk crossing her face, Bo laughed.

“No – No way!”

Tamsin grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a kiss, when they parted Tamsin whispered against her lips “Don’t you trust me?” a little hint of anxiety in her voice. Bo smiled and pulled Tamsin into another kiss.

“Of course I trust you.”

“Then please, let me do this.”

“Mmmm”

Bo looked into Tamsin’s eyes, they were full of excitement with a hint of anxiety, she didn’t want to disappoint Tamsin even though she was nervous, she didn’t know what Tamsin’s surprise was, and she honestly hated surprises. She wanted to read Tamsin’s thoughts, but she couldn’t, she didn’t hear a thing, it was quiet, but she trusted Tamsin enough.

“Blind fold me.”

Tamsin smiled, excitement coursing through her veins. She turned Bo around, placing the tie over her eyes, making sure that she couldn’t see, she tied the tie into a knot, making sure it’s not too tight.

She picked Bo up and walked towards the car. Placing Bo in the passenger seat.

*****************************

Tamsin picked Bo up into her arms, she walked towards her favourite place. She shifted Bo so that she had one arm free, with that arm she placed a blanket on the grass. Placing Bo on top of the blanket, she returned to the car to grab the basket. She lay everything out, the wine glasses were set, the bottles of wine were in an ice bucket. Everything was perfect, she sat at the edge of the blanket, she was a nervous wreck, and she took a deep breath and told herself to get a grip as she took the blind fold off Bo.

“Bo, wake up, were here”

Bo rolled over, confusion written all over her face. She looked around, and then looked at Tamsin.

“Tamsin…. Where is here?”

“One of my favourite places to go, here” she offered her hand to help Bo sit up.

Bo looked around, she was so surprised, it was beautiful, they was on a cliff, the sun was setting, bright colours of purple and red across the sky. It was so peaceful, the only thing she could hear was the sound of waves crashing against the cliff. Tamsin was watching her, anxiety written all over face.

“Tamsin this is beautiful.”

Tamsin’s face lit up like a child on Christmas.

“I come here to find peace whenever I can, to just let my mind wander, I figured that we could watch the sunset together, and well just relax.”

Bo stepped closer to Tamsin, pulling her in for a heart-warming kiss.

“You’re amazing…I love you Tamsin”

“I love you too Bo”

“Come on” Tamsin pulled Bo down to the blanket, she poured them both a glass of wine. Tamsin lied down, and Bo put her head on Tamsin’s chest, they watched the sunset together, drank wine, and talked for hours.

“Hey Bo?”

“Yeah?”

“I want to show you something”

“Can I?”

“Yeah of course”

“You may want to close your eyes”

Tamsin scooped Bo into her arms, she let her wings be free, she looked at Bo, who had a mix of terror and confusion written all over her face.

“Do you trust me?”

Bo smiled. “Yes”

Tamsin ran, she ran off the cliff, Bo’s felt like her heart was in her mouth, she couldn’t breathe. Tamsin flapped her wings, almost effortlessly, they flew higher and higher. Tamsin stopped going higher, instead she just hovered in the sky, flapping her wings once in a while to keep them there. Bo’s eyes were wide, she was in shock.

“Bo are you okay?”

“P – Please don’t drop me?”

“I’m going to try something okay? And you’re not going to like it, please just trust me?”

“I’ll try”

Tamsin threw Bo up into the air. She changed her position, so it looked like she was lying on her cloud. She caught Bo, Bo was shaking, tears streaming down her face, her heart racing. She slapped Tamsin across the face.

“What the fuck was that Tamsin!”

“What?”

“Tamsin you just threw me up into the air! You -”

“Bo, I asked you to trust me, please don’t be mad with me, I understand that your scared, but I - I would never let anything happen to you, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if anything ever happened to you, I – I’m not good with words okay? I don’t like to talk about my feelings but I’ve been trying Bo, I thought you at least knew – knew that if anything ever happened to you, anything ever hurt you, it would break my heart.”

“Tamsin, I’m sorry, I know you’ve been trying, I’m sorry Tamsin, I love you, and I do trust you, I was just scared.”

“It’s okay, come here.”

“Tamsin repositioned Bo so that, Bo was lead on top of her, she wrapped her arms around Bo’s waist.

“Is that better?”

“Yeah, just don’t let go”

Tamsin laughed, and held Bo closer.

“You see those stars over there”

Tamsin was pointing to the sky.

“Yeah?”

“That’s Orion’s belt”

“Woah, all of these stars are so pretty, I’ve never seen them like this, there’s usually clouds covering them.”

“Well we are above the clouds”

“Tamsin, can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, of course?”

“You have your wings because you’re on your last life right?”

“Yeah, that’s right”

“How -”

“Bo I’ll still probably out live you”

Bo sighed with relief.

“Good”

“I love you, I’m not going to leave you”

“I love you too Tamsin”

Tamsin kissed the top of Bo’s head. They stared at the stars, as Bo fell asleep on Tamsin’s chest.

Tamsin flew down, slowly, ensuring that she didn’t wake her up, she placed her in the car and drove back to the Cabin. Placing her on to the bed, she climbed in beside her, letting her mind wonder. She had been so open with Bo, she honestly wasn’t used to it, but being with Bo, it made her so happy, she was the happiest she had ever been. Today was the best day of her life, she had spent the whole day with Bo, they had talked in the car, sat on the cliff and watched the sunset, and looked up at the stars, it was the most romantic thing the Valkyrie had ever done. Being at the cabin, being away from everyone and everything, and just being with Bo was amazing, but they had to go home tomorrow and she hadn’t been able to hear Bo’s thoughts and Bo couldn’t hear hers, which means they are going to have to visit the Doc. Tamsin wondered briefly how the Lauren would react knowing that Tamsin and Bo were together… as a couple, or if Bo would even want to tell anyone. Tamsin dismissed the thoughts and told herself that she would talk to Bo when she wakes up, but for now, she should just revel in the time she has left with Bo, just Bo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments letting me know what you think, i have been really trying to improve this fanfic, so please let me know what you think.


End file.
